Debates on the Bridge
by SweeneyGirl310593
Summary: The bridge crew of the USS Enterprise like to debate and discuss the important issues in quieter moments. Like fictional universes. Or, in which the crew decide who's who in the Marvel universe. Slight crack!fic. Hopefully fun :)


A/N: I don't know where this came from (tell a lie, it's my new found interest in comics and love of the Marvel movies). Anyway here's a bit of fun with our fave crew as they have a geeky discussion on the bridge. Not serious in any way. Hope you enjoy and let me know if you agree with their roles. Might turn multichapter if more debate ideas come up. I'd love suggestions...

* * *

"Well that's obvious, I'm clearly Steve Rodgers. I mean, the clue's in the name; _Captain _America. Handsome, patriotic, brave…" Kirk responded to the latest question posed by his Chief Helmsman. The avid comic book fan had decided that all the crew needed to be assigned a role in the Marvel universe's Avengers mainly because this particular nebula was very boring albeit colourful and they needed _something _to entertain themselves with. In times like these, the crew had taken to debating. The meaning of life, the ethics of the Prime Directive, which Star Wars trilogy was better. This one had almost come to blows until Spock stated he hadn't seen them and was later dragged off to Jim's quarters to watch the whole saga.

"Blond" said Uhura, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with that? Anyway, I'm out of this!" said Carol playfully tossing her own gold locks as she entered the turbolift.

Uhura laughed "also, you weren't feeling very patriotic when we got Starfleet's latest orders."

"Because they were idiotic" Kirk retorted "besides, the Cap didn't like rules much either"

"Okay, we're agreed. The Captain gets to be Captain. How about Spock?" Sulu wondered, earning himself a raised eyebrow from the Vulcan.

"Thor. Was gonna say Hulk. Hell, Khan probably would but definitely Thor. Alien who falls in love with a human, powerful dad, freaky powers, formal speech patterns. Figures?" Jim said, turning to his first officer.

"I have no comment on the matter. I must return to my duties Captain. As Chief Science officer I should now be mapping this nebula." Now it was Kirk's turn to roll his eyes as Spock became absorbed by the science station's readouts.

"You're obviously Hawkeye, Sulu. I mean you shoot pretty damn good!"

Sulu looked very chuffed. "I guess that means Uhura's Black Widow"

"That's only because there's only one female in the outfit!" snorted the Communications Chief.

"Hey, Natasha Romanov kicks serious ass. I wouldn't like to mess with her. She's kinda scary! Two things you both have in common" Jim protested.

"I'll take that" she grinned "what about Scotty?"

"Easy, Tony Stark. The genius inventor who can fix anything. Plus he's got a Jarvis" Not many people knew Keenser's dry sense of humour mostly owing to the fact he had rarely spoken more than a few sentences to anyone but the Chief Engineer. Scotty seemed very pleased when they commed down to tell him, if slightly bemused as to the topic.

"I wonder which fictional character the good Doctor has been assigned?" asked Spock, having abandoned all attempts at concentration in the face of the foolishness of his friends.

"Oh, no! I'm not doing that again. Remember the Lord of the Rings conversation in the turbolift?"

"Do I even _want_ to know?" Uhura sighed wearily.

"No nothing bad! Just I decided I'm Aragorn.."

"You would!"

"And your boyfriend's got the whole warrior elf thing down to a tee with all the wisdom-spouting and ninja moves. Plus, he's already got the ears!"

"I recall Doctor McCoy was not pleased with being cast as 'Gimli'" Spock finished.

"Well if he will be so damn grumpy and heavy handed with hypos! The whole bickering with Legolas thing doesn't help either!" Jim shot back.

"I guess Pike was Nick Fury…" Sulu mused.

"Yep, that fits. Chris would have been well pleased with that!" Kirk agreed.

"You know who that leaves, right?" asked Sulu. Everyone turned to Chekov at the Navigation station.

"The kid as Hulk?" said Jim, bursting into gales of laughter at the thought of his scrawny, mild mannered young helmsman morphing into a green, muscle bound giant.

"You have newer insulted Russia, Keptin" the young man replied, earning more laughter.

"Right, you lot, back to work now. We have to have _something_ in our report to Starfleet!" Jim ordered.

Fin \\/, ,\\/

* * *

A/N P.S. Yep, that is a sample of how my crazy mind works. Hope you enjoyed. Also, another similarity Spock and Thor have; an unruly half/adopted brother (okay the age order isn't the same but hey!). Wasn't in the story as not sure what happens with Sybok in AOS. Thanks for reading and drop a review. LLAP :)


End file.
